The Boleyn Rose Red
by Melody Lynn Kamiya
Summary: That fateful day that she was to lose her son. What if she heard the giggle and turned and walked back to her rooms and ran away with his two daughters and his former wife.
**_I Do not own The Tudors nor their history._**

 ** _I thought of what would happen had Anne heard Henry and Jane in his chambers and she ran away to another country. Not one that has been talked about a lot and she fell in love with another while still married to Henry. Well this story has a bunch of twist and turns that I don't see happening and it might be mixing into another fandom once I find out all the dates and fix everything to work._**

 ** _I'll see what I can do for the next chapter no promises..._**

 ** _On with the story and end of AN._**

 ** _~Melody~_**

* * *

Anne stood there at her husband's door where his knights stood guard over him and she heard the giggles of another woman in there. She turned away and bowed her head and left. Her hand rested on her rounded belly. She hurried back to her room and ordered her ladies out of the room and hurried over to her chest of drawers and started pulling stuff out of them at an hurrying pace. She gasped as she felt a sharp kick to her side and smiled softly as the baby moved around within her. She pulled over a small bag and put some of her clothing and other things in it. She took out the pins holding her hair and crown to her head and she threw the crown onto the bed along with the necklace and earrings. She messed up the bed and cut her hand allowing the blood to fall on the sheets and floor along with a piece of her dress. She wrote a message and after she finished she let a few tears fall down onto the paper. She wiped her eyes and turned to the bed and laid it there on the messed up bed she threw her gowns around and other things would mean a fight had happen in here and then slipped out the side door with blood dropping from her fingers as she let them think they went out this way.

As she hurried through the hidden passages she felt her child kick in her belly. Her hand that wasn't bloody was covering her belly as she grew closer to her freedom and away from her cruel husband and his whore. Tears slipped down her face as she got closer and closer to the door that was to let her leave. She loved her husband with every fiber in her body but she couldn't keep doing this. What if she had another daughter? It would only buy her another year married to him. What if she had the long for son and never regained his love? What if she had twins a girl and a son and he still loved that harlot? It was breaking her every time she thought of them or saw them staring at each other longingly like he had done with her upon a time. She fisted her bloody hand into a ball and stood in front of the door and turned and looked back at the long condor and sighed a heavy filled sigh. She turned back to the door and pushed it open as far as her body would allow and slipped through it making sure it never once touched her rounded belly. Getting through that had been hard and she leaned against the wall and breathed in and out to control herself.

She got off the wall and head down the hall as she heard the court in the dinning hall talking and laughing. She smiled to herself. One thing she would miss when she finally got out of here and she had her sweet beloved daughter with her. She would take both of her children with her and her step daughter as well as they left England and him behind. She would save herself and the three children that were his. She ripped off a piece of her dress and dropped it to the floor and then ripped another and warped it around her hand to stop the blood from falling. She no longer needed it as she had just stepped outside while inside her own head. She left all the stress, worrying and love behind her in the palace as she went over to the stables and pulled her hood over her head. Ordering a stable boy to grab a carriage and horse and to find someone that looked like the harlots brother to drive the carriage and not to ask so many questions and that he was to not say another word to another person so long as he lived. She payed him well and watched as a young man who looked like the younger brother to the harlot got up on the carriage and started to drive them away from her life as Queen of England.

As they came apon her daughters home she let out a small sigh that nothing had been notice as of yet that she was gone and that soon both his daughters would be gone as well. She took a deep breath has the carriage slowed and she walked out of it every grace as the once Queen of England she was and walked too the door and had them open by the man that was with her and she walked in and hidden her hand from anyone to notice. Lady Bryan showed up and saw her standing there and curtsy to her. She smiled softly knowing Lady Bryan could only see her lower part of her face so she pulled the hood back a bit and stepped forward.

"Bring the Princess and Lady Mary to me and have their things packed right now. We are to go to court and you are to follow in three days time." She told the lady who watched her daughter and took care of her. She watched her rush away and then she leaned against the wall and rubbed her belly as her lower back hurt a bit not enough to worry her that the baby was to be born that very minute but enough to let her know she had been pushing herself a bit too much.

She watched as the Princess and the Lady Mary were brought to her and she stood to her full height and turned to Lady Bryan.

"That is all please have them load all their stuff into the carriage please." She told the lady who watched over her daughter. She smiled brightly at her daughter and then turn to The Lady Mary and nodded. She bent down as far as her rounded belly would allow her and hugged her beautiful daughter as she looked up to the Lady Mary and motion for her to come forward.

"My Lady please believe me everything that has happen to you I never wished you any harm no matter what others have told you about me." Anne told the Lady Mary and watched how her face showed nothing. She took a deep sigh and whispered another part. "I'm going to get your mother next and we are leaving England." She told the girl and made sure Elizabeth never heard what she was saying. She turned to see chest fulls of her daughters toys, dresses and anything else they thought she would need while she was without them at court. If only they knew she wasn't going to court they would stop her and demand to know what was going on. She shook that thought off and laughed.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you think and if you find anymore mistakes. Please let me know in the review box. Next chapter is when the Muse is happy and in a good mood and willing to work with me so sorry if I don't update fast or wait a while too.  
**_

 _Thank you for reading. ~Melody~_


End file.
